


All I Want For Christmas Is You (to be happy)

by Knives4bullets



Category: Death Note
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, I wrote it for christmas, M/M, No Angst, Non popular ship, Roillsh, at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knives4bullets/pseuds/Knives4bullets
Summary: basically a very beautiful fic that is cute and no angst at all. Very gay but with old people. Merry christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A christmas present to Senti(nelai). MERRY CHRISTMAS, NO SUFFERING :D

The children were asleep, and now the living room of the Wammy's house had become quiet and dark, except the light coming from the fireplace and the lamps on the Christmas tree. Faint glow of the fire was reflecting from the dark wooden floor, and the snow behind the windows had started to fall ever so gracefully again, snowflakes flying like angels. Merely thirty minutes ago the room had been full of children, some of them bringing blankets, who had come to listen Quillsh read them a bedtime story - just like every night. After almost a decade, it had become a tradition for most of the children to gather around the dark blue armchair where the headmaster sat, and listen to the stories. Often they were fairy tales, but sometimes they were also stories from true life. They were never scary or sad, though, despite some of the older children really wanting one. The only exception was Halloween, where the story was a bit frightening - but **never** quite _frightening enough_ for nightmares. 

"Merry christmas, Roger," Quillsh's voice was quiet, yet it seemed to ring through the living room as he walked to one of the two sofas in front of the fireplace, where Roger was sitting. He smiled to Quillsh and respond: "Merry christmas to you, too, Quillsh. Sit down - there is plenty of room." Quillsh smiled back and complied, and a moment later, he discovered Roger's hand around him. "Are the children asleep?" the younger man inquired, and was responded with a nod. "I'm so glad you made it here for the Christmas," he commented, "I was afraid I'd have to tell them a bedtime story again. I'm no good with children,""Oh, but they love you. They might not show it, but you are a good teacher when it comes to biology," Quillsh respond, placing his head on Roger's shoulder, "And I have to tell you, it was a miracle I got on the train on the last moment. It would have been horrible to spend Christmas somehwere else."

There was a bit silence, before Roger inquired in a whisper, "Quillsh, what do you want for christmas?", The elder turned his gaze from the fireplace to Roger, "I've told you, you don't need to make me a present. All I want for Christmas is you being happy," he answered in a similar hushed tone, to which Roger smiled. "Stubborn as always, aren't you? I've already got a present for you." Quillsh laughed silently, "You never change, do you?" he didn't except any answer, and he didn't get one. A few moments later, Roger proposed: "Would you like to open your present already? It's right here." Quillsh raised his head from Roger's shoulder, looking at him in disbelief, "If you insist so," he muttered, and Roger smiled once again, whispering: "Close your eyes, dear." Quillsh followed the order, and a moment later, he felt a cold chain placed around his neck, and then, Roger's command, "Open your eyes."

The silver chain around his neck connected to a small locket, and as Quillsh opened it, he gasped as he saw the contests it was holding: a small clock on the one side, and a small picture of them, laughing in the sun on the other. "Roger," he whispered, raising his eyes, "This - this is beautiful. Thank you," but he was cut off by a kiss, but right now, Quillsh didn't care, for it had been so long since they had kissed, and he enjoyed it, taking every last moment of it into his mind.

Once they stopped, all Quillsh could do was smile. "Merry christmas, Roger. I love you," he whispered, and once again, for a brief moment, they kissed.

"I love you too. Our little secret," Roger whispered back, and placed a gentle kiss on Quillsh's cheek.

"Merry christmas, my dearest."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was bad but... CHRISTMAS AND ROILLSH. YES.  
> Also it is my first attempt writing a proper ship fic with no angst. I hope it wasn't terrible.


End file.
